This relates in general to a system for shutting down operation of a building temperature control system, such as heating or air conditioning, when an outside door is left open.
Energy loss may occur in a temperature-controlled residence or place of business when an outside door is left open or ajar, accidentally or intentionally. This causes decrease in the efficiency of the system by overworking, and causes wear and tear on its parts.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to increase the efficiency of a building temperature control sytsem.
It is a more particular object of the invention to increase the efficiency and comfort level of a home thermostatically-controlled heating or air conditioning by decreasing the overworking of the system due to an outside door being accidentally or intentionally left open or ajar.